


Hungary X OC (Lemon One-Shot)

by Noella_Diaz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noella_Diaz/pseuds/Noella_Diaz
Summary: À lemon one-shot between an OC of mine and the Hetalia character, Hungary.Hungary = Elizabeta HéderváryOC = Noëlla Díaz





	Hungary X OC (Lemon One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely kinky lol

Noëlla Díaz is a young girl at the age of 18, with platinum hair, and violette eyes. She has a girlfriend, who's 20, called Elizabeta Héderváry.

 

 

Noëlla wandered down the snowy streets of her town, glancing at the stores with a small smile dawned on her face. Violette eyes glistened with tranquility and peace, whilst her snow-white hair swished behind her.

She heard a light voice call her name, but she brushed it off as a figment of her imagination.

In what felt like less than half a second later, quite strong, but still feminine arms wrapped around her much more petite torso. A tiny giggle escaped the shorter girl's pink lips and the taller one's cheeked flushed a rosy hue.

"Hey, Eliza." Noëlla beamed softly.

"Hello, dear, want to come over? You're pretty far away from your home, not to mention there's about to be a snow storm in a few." Noëlla's eyes widened.

"Really? It certainly looks like it, though, now that you point it out."

 

A couple hours later, the two were snuggled up and watching TV together whilst the wind shook the windows of the house.

The movie finally ended and Elizabeta got up from their warmth, her lover's bright orbs following her actions.

"Hot chocolate, dear?" Noëlla's half-lidded eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Oh, yes please!" Unbeknownst to the younger girl, Eliza smirked before walking off to the kitchen.

After a while, Eliza hadn't come out, yet, and Noëlla was starting to worry. She cautiously got up to go and find her.

As soon as the platinum-haired girl stepped into the room, she felt a freezing, dripping wet cube against her neck, slipping into her dress and between her breasts. She screamed and jumped around, yelling,

"ELIZA! ELIZA WHAT DID YOU DO! AHH!" Said girl laughed her ass off on the other side of the room.

In a spur of the moment kind of thing, Noëlla clutched the low-cut neckline of her short, black dress and forced it down.

Almost immediately, her two, perky big boobs popped out, water dripping off the nipples and flecked around the top of them.

Elizabeta blushed a deep, ruby red, not being able to take hazel orbs off of the bouncing, squishy melons in front of her, the melting ice cube shoved between making them that much more irresistible.

 

(To be continued)


End file.
